continuumfandomcom-20200223-history
Timelines
This page is a work in progress, and because we are not certain yet if the future Alec Sadler had intended to change or to ensure the future by sending Liber8 and the others back in time, we are not sure if this will create a change in history (and therefore the future) or will repeat the events that will lead to the corporate future. The existence of the paradox in the series is a question even the present Alec is still debating. Until we can figure this out, the timeline will be kept on one progressive timeline. As of the moment, the two possibilities being deliberated are: *The time travel had happened before, and everything that unfolds will happen exactly like they did before. They were merely sent back to the past to go through the motions again and accomplish the loop of events that will lead to the corporate future. *The time travel's circumstances may have been done differently by Alec Sadler this time to change the past and reshape the future, thus creating a new timeline. ---- 'Early Years' ---- 1975 Elena arrives from 2077 after being engulfed by a wave from the time travel device activated by Liber8. 1992 Jason, an employee at the Vancouver District prison, is apparently transported to this period of the past when Liber8 activated the time travel device at the execution chamber while he was working on the equipment. c1995 Alec Sadler is born. Lily Jones is born. 2010 The world’s banking industry nearly collapsed due to some questionable business practices. The governments bailed them out and no corporate CEOs faced charges. ---- 'Present' ---- 2012 Liber8 and Kiera Cameron arrive in the year 2012 from 2077. Edouard Kagame arrives a while later. Kiera communicates with the present Alec Sadler through her implanted liquid chip's CPS network, which he had just begun developing in this time. She then joins the Vancouver Police Department, posing as a federal agent under Section 6, and is assigned to the Liber8 task force, with partner Carlos Fonnegra. Matthew Kellog decides to settle in the year 2012 and begins betraying Liber8 to Kiera. Liber8 begins making themselves known to the public and gathers support from other anti-corporate activists and anarchists. Kiera meets her grandmother and grandfather, Lily Jones and Jake. Julian Randol joins the riots for Liber8 and soon becomes more involved with anti-corporate activities. He and his friends make a bomb and plan on making a statement with it for day one, "Theseus day", but when his father, Roland Randol, is killed right before his eyes, he runs away. He then gets a "Theseus" tattoo and is contacted by Kagame whom he later meets. Kiera meets her supposed fellow time-traveler, Jason. He tells her that he has made a working time machine that needs an alloy from the year 2034, which Kiera has through her piece of the time travel device. Realizing that Jason might not actually be so stable anymore, she takes the device and leaves in disappointment. Kagame and the present Alec finally meet, and Kagame tries to talk Alec out of his corporate ideals. A building in the City Plaza is bombed, thus marking the historic first attack of the revolution. Present Edouard Kagame is born, while the Kagame from the future sacrifices himself as the human bomb for the City Plaza attack. Alec reads the encrypted message (with the password "Theseus") his future self left for him in Kiera's CMR. He then tells Kiera that his future self sent her to that time period for a reason. 2013 Kiera's mother is born. ---- 'Corporate Future' ---- 2019 Canada and the U.S. merge into the North American Union. c2030 Vickerdale Enterprises control all food cultivation. ("1x09 Family Time") c2037 Last execution in the North American Union. 2040 Global population hits 11 billion. c2041 Matthew Kellog is born. c2057 The corporate companies bail out the failing governments and "sell" them to the people. 2058 Historical information from previous years are purged from school databases. c2062 Corporate Rights Act enacted. ("1x02 Fast Times") 2069 The last known elephant dies in India. Kiera finds out she is pregnant. Her boyfriend, Greg Cameron, proposes to her and they soon get married. 2070s Sam Cameron is born. Kiera leaves the military to take care of her son. Kiera joins the Vancouver City Protective Services as a Protector. Laura Kellog is killed as the CPS Protectors pursue her and her brother, Matthew Kellog. Matthew Kellog is subsequently captured. Sonya Valentine is captured, although her capture may have been intentional because she had set a bomb trap for the Protectors. 2076 Liber8 proceeds to bomb the Global Corporate Congress, with Travis and Curtis initiating the attack and Garza as backup. This bombing caused the death of 30,000 people in hopes of killing the 20 members of the Corporate Congress. Edouard Kagame is captured and brought into prison where he meets with his mentor and Alec's stepbrother, Julian Randol. Kagame also later meets with Alec Sadler who shows him the time travel device then gives him instructions to go back to the past. 2077 6 months after Kagame's capture, the Liber8 members are scheduled to be executed. They receive the pieces of the time travel device from the guards chaining them together. They go on to assemble the time travel device with the fusion power in the execution chamber. Kiera sees this and tries to stop them. Liber8, Kiera Cameron, and possibly others, are transported back in time. ---- 'Possible Paradox Timeline' ---- References *Continuum Advertising Plans *Information gathered and compiled in this sequence of forum posts. Category:Continuum